The present invention relates to a log assembly for use in gas fireplaces, and specifically to a log assembly having at least one artificial log that has the appearance of a burning log when the fireplace is on and the appearance of a new unburned log when the fireplace is off.
Gas fireplaces are common place in many homes today. Typically these fireplaces have at least one burner which has a gas inlet port and multiple outlet ports. Gas is fed through the inlet port and exits through the outlet ports where it is ignited producing flames.
Positioned generally over and around the burner are artificial logs that are fire resistant. These logs are typically molded from a ceramic fiber composition. However, they may also be made from other non-combustible materials. Some of these logs glow when they are exposed to the hot flames. Other artificial logs are painted using various paints and pigments to create a burning appearance.
The problem with these artificial logs is that they are stagnant in their appearance. For example, if a log is painted to have a burning appearance, that log would be have the burning appearance even when the flames are turned off. Thus, even when the fireplace is off, the logs have the appearance as though they were burned. On the other hand, if the logs are not painted they would have the appearance as though they were not burning even when surrounded by flames.
Some artificial logs glow when exposed to flames. However, they do not provide the burned wood appearance that would be expected from wood exposed to flames. Other artificial logs have a charred appearing surface. The charred appearing surface consists of multiple protrusions or non-uniformities. When exposed to flames the surface of the log between the protrusions glows providing the appearance of wood having a charred surface with the underneath still burning. These artificial logs have the burned appearance even when the fireplace is off.
As such, there is a need for a log assembly for use in a gas fireplace consisting of a log which has the appearance of a charred burning log when the fireplace is on and has the appearance of a brand new log ready to be burned when the fireplace is off.